


Mastering the Weyrling

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [23]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A weyrlingmaster has one final lesson to teach a new graduate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2002.

Greenrider D’ken watched his clutchmates’ excitement, as glad as they to have finally graduated, but somehow it just wasn’t the same. He still had over a Turn in the unassigned weyrlings wing before he was _really_ a dragonrider. It didn’t help that he didn’t have anyone special to share the night with.

He sighed and shrugged. Time to go find a willing bedmate. He finished his ale with a laugh and smile to his friends and turned to leave.

Loch watched the greenrider prepare to leave and smiled ferally. So the little brat was trolling again. Well, he was in for one sharding surprise this time!

Slipping out one of the side entrances, Weyrlingmaster Second L’chiel quickly made his way through the corridors to the main doors and waited in the shadows for D’ken to emerge. If the little man thought he was gonna get away with two Turns of teasing, he had another thing coming. Oh, Loch was far from done “instructing” the weyrling, but now the lessons would be private - and he’d take no teasing from the young man. In these lessons _he_ was in charge. End of story.

Just before going through the doors, Dak paused and looked around, hoping for a glimpse of L’chiel, but he didn’t see the older man anywhere. Apparently, now that they’d graduated, the weyrlingmaster second was no longer concerned with them. Wanting Loch had become a familiar ache in his belly; he should be used to it.

The young greenrider plastered a smile on his face and stepped through the doorway, intent on finding a bluerider or three to pass the night.

Loch smiled, his teeth white in the darkness, as the greenrider stepped out into the night. So the little weyrling wanted to find a playmate - well, Loch wanted _him_.

Staying quiet until the young man had walked passed him, Loch’s arm reached out and snagged the brat, lifting him bodily and throwing him over the weyrlingmaster’s shoulder. “I believe you have two Turns’ worth of teasing to make up for, Greenrider D’ken,” the older man purred as he strode towards Tane, who was waiting quietly in the darkness for his rider and passenger.

Initially startled, Dak started to fight his attacker, then relaxed as he recognized L’chiel’s voice. His eyes widened at the weyrlingmaster’s words, and he stiffened slightly. “S-sir? If you want me to apologize...”

“I want you to be quiet until we get up to my weyr, then I want you naked and oiled because I intend to fly you long and hard tonight, little tease, and then fly you some more. I’ve waited two sharding Turns to be able to touch you - but if you don’t want that, say so now, and I’ll let you go,” Loch replied quietly.

D’ken shut his mouth audibly, not saying anything in case Loch took it as rejection. He couldn’t prevent the huge smile that spread across his face, especially when he saw a couple of his clutchmates come through the door and stop in their tracks, staring at the two of them. A faint laugh forced its way between his lips, and his hands began to explore the body he’d been fantasizing about for two Turns.

Loch bit his lip to prevent the shout of triumph that threatened to bubble out. “Guess I can take that as a yes, you want this, hunh?” he laughed as he continued on to Beltaneth and clambered up the blue dragon’s back with his cargo.

“Good thing you’re being quiet, though. I’m going to make you scream before the night is over, and I want to enjoy every sound as you lose your voice and start to croak.”

That was too much for the cocky greenrider. He snorted. “I think you have that backward, bluerider. I don’t think I’ll be the one screaming,” he said smugly, secure in the reactions of his previous lovers.

Loch’s hand came down hard on the tender ass over his shoulder, driving Dak’s erection into his collarbone. “Did I say you could talk, greenrider?” the older man replied. “Let’s get one thing straight, I may have put up with your sass before, but I don’t have to now; punishments will be swift and thought out. And you _will_ be punished, little man,” he laughed slyly.

Dak moaned softly. The way Loch was dominating him was driving him crazy. He squirmed on the bluerider’s shoulder, rubbing his aching cock against the older man, his hands kneading the other man’s ass eagerly. “If you think that’s going to make me be quiet, you’re in for a surprise,” he laughed a little breathlessly.

“Until we get to my weyr you will be, even if I have to stuff your mouth to make it so,” the older man replied. “Now behave or you won’t be allowed to come until your balls are so blue they match Tane’s hide.”

This time the greenrider whimpered. He squirmed frantically, wanting to see Loch’s face, to kiss him, to taste him, but he didn’t make the mistake of talking. Instead he let his hungry hands and sounds speak for him.

“Good, baby,” Loch groaned quietly, urging Beltaneth skyward towards his weyr, “very good. I knew you were a smart one.”

As soon as Tane touched down, Loch was off the dragon’s back and striding through the weyr to the bedroom. Throwing the younger man onto the bed, he stood there, watching D’ken. “Strip. Now.”

Dak shifted up onto his knees on the bed, staring at the other man with slightly wide eyes. He pulled the tails of his unbuttoned shirt out of his pants, then let it fall back over his shoulders, only the sleeves keeping the thin, white cotton on his body. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, letting the faded denim gape open around the cock that sprang free. Then he paused and smiled at Loch, licking his lips.

“Impressive, but I said strip. That means everything comes _off_ , baby. Or was I wrong about your ability to learn quickly?” Loch responded.

His own hands were busily removing his shirt and pants, leaving his small clothes covering a tenting erection. Toying with one erect nipple as he watched, Loch licked his lips, watching with hunger.

Dak smiled a little as he pulled off his boots, then shimmied out of his pants. Once naked, he knelt in the center of the bed, legs spread wide, and smiled. “Am I allowed to talk yet?” he purred, eyes running hungrily over Loch’s body. The weyrlingmaster was even more beautiful than he’d imagined. He couldn’t wait to see what that last garment was hiding.

“Did I say you could, brat?” the older man answered with a half smile. “Come here.”

When the greenrider was kneeling at the end of the bed in front of him, Loch gently but firmly guided the greenrider’s head downwards so that it was now on level with his cloth-covered erection. “Undress me and suck me.”

That was one command D’ken was more than eager to obey! He moved a little closer, letting the heat of his body warm the older man, and rubbed a lightly stubbled cheek over his lower belly. He dragged the waistband of the smallclothes down with his chin, his tongue darting out to taste the deep indentation of Loch’s navel. Finally, eager to have the bluerider naked, he caught the garment in his teeth and tugged it down, careful not to catch his soon-to-be lover’s erection in it.

He shoved the fabric down and instantly forgot it, his mesmerized gaze fixed on the rigid shaft in front of him. Dak sank back on his heels momentarily, admiring him. “Jays,” he breathed, “you’re gorgeous.”

Before the weyrlingmaster had to repeat his order, D’ken knelt up again and lapped at the length of his erection. He trailed the tip of his tongue along the prominent vein before briefly drawing the head inside his mouth and suckling. He looked up at Loch as he opened his mouth and slowly sank down on him until the full length was buried in his throat. Then his hands curved around the older man’s buttocks and he tugged.

Loch’s hands came out to tangle in the greenrider’s hair as his eyes darkened, and he watched Dak begin to fellate him. “Such a talented mouth,” the older man husked, his hands caressing his lover.

Feeling the head of his cock buried deep in Dak’s throat, Loch moaned and wrapped his hands more firmly in the curls then began to fuck the young man’s face, taking over Dak’s movements.

Dak relaxed his throat muscles, letting Loch fuck his mouth, his tongue languidly stroking the thick shaft driving into him. He knew the fluttering touches would drive Loch wild, and he wanted him wild. He wanted the bluerider to fulfill every fantasy that had filled his head for the past two Turns. He wanted L’chiel to take him, dominate and claim him, but he would settle for the bluerider flying him. His hands eagerly kneaded Loch’s ass, pulling him closer, a fingertip lightly rubbing the tight ring of muscle to give him pleasure.

Growling softly, Loch’s hands tugged Dak’s head back until the lips popped off his shaft. “Hands and knees, now. I want to come inside you, brat, not in your mouth. Not this time at least,” the older man informed the greenrider with a smirk. “Before we’re done though... well, let’s just say I don’t ever plan on being completely done with you.”

Dak stared up at him, eyes widening until they seemed to overwhelm his face. “Do you really mean that?” he asked tentatively, hopefully, his arousal momentarily forgotten.

“Never lied to you when you were my weyrling, why would I start now that you’re my lover?” L’chiel replied simply.

“Y-your l-lover?” D’ken stuttered, looking as stunned as if the older man had hit him in the face with a plank.

“You may want to have that hearing problem checked out before you report for duty day after tomorrow, _lover_ ,” Loch replied with a half grin, enjoying the young man’s reactions immensely.

Dak gaped at the bluerider for another long moment until the reality sank in. Then he let out a laugh of pure joy and threw himself at the older man, arms and legs wrapping around him as he kissed him almost wildly, babbling incoherent words of happiness.

“This mean you don’t wanna fly anymore?” the bluerider teased when he was at last allowed to breathe again.

Dak snorted his opinion of that. “Means I want to make love with you,” he said almost shyly, something no one would have believed him capable of. Then his usual wicked grin reappeared. “And then I want you to fly me till neither of us can stand up!” Taking advantage of his position, he rocked his hips slightly, rubbing their erections together.

“Oh, I think I can arrange that,” L’chiel replied with a grin as he pushed the greenrider backwards so that he landed flat on his back. Loch then proceeded to crawl up D’ken’s lithe body, stopping every now and again to kiss a particularly inviting patch of skin. “I think I can arrange that quite nicely indeed.”

Plastering himself against the greenrider, Loch began to make excruciatingly slow love to the young man’s mouth, taking him at his word, knowing it was sure to get him a reaction.

Dak moaned and tried to press closer, his lips parting more widely as he attempted to swallow the bluerider whole. He wanted Loch desperately, two Turns of anticipation and wanting bubbling up in him to make him wild. “Fly me, damn you,” he wailed, writhing frantically.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a pushy little bottom?” Loch laughed, rubbing his weeping erection against the younger man’s.

“Are you complaining?” Dak asked in a sultry tone. “Most people like me pushy,” he whispered, pushing up against the older man.

“Brat,” Loch replied affectionately even as his hand came down hard on the greenrider’s flank. “You seem to forget who’s in charge here. I think you need a lesson.” Rolling them over so that Dak was now on top of him, L’chiel smiled up at the younger man. “You wanna fly so badly, ride me.” When the younger man eagerly oiled himself up and then fitted himself against Loch, the bluerider’s hands came up to grip his waist tightly. “Slowly, D’ken, I want to watch each inch slide into you. Which means you need to turn around until you’re completely seated. Now lemme see your ass.”

Dak moaned in protest, wanting Loch buried in him, but the bluerider held him firmly. He slowly, reluctantly, turned his back and sank down against the rigid cock pressing into his ass. He slid down slightly, taking just the head inside himself, then rotated his hips as he clenched down, wanting to make Loch moan.

“Shit, oh yeah, that’s it, baby, suck me in,” Loch panted as he watched himself be swallowed inch by inch. “Tell me how it feels, Dak, tell me how it feels to have me in your ass at last, after wanting and teasing me for two Turns, longer. You think I didn’t know, didn’t see. I knew how much you wanted me. Two turns of waiting for you to grow up and graduate. Show me how desperate you are for it. Tell me.”

The greenrider whimpered, Loch’s hot words going straight to his cock. “Jays, I want you so bad, Loch. Wanted you from the first day I saw you, wanted you to fly me and make me scream. I knew you could, knew I was made for you. Wanted your cock in me, wanted you every time I was with someone else. Please, oh fuck, please, Loch, need you, feel so empty,” he begged, sinking a little lower and fighting the grip L’chiel had on him, trying to take him all the way.

L’chiel managed to surge up and get to his knees, forcing the younger man down onto the bed, his ass high in the air. “This. What. You. Want?” he grunted as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust into the sweet, tight body beneath him. “Mine,” he growled, bending forward to bite D’ken’s neck. “All mine. Say it. MINE!” Slamming into the younger man over and over, Loch lost himself in the claiming of his mate.

“Yes,” Dak wailed, “yours, only yours.” He lowered his head and shoulders more, arching his back more deeply and allowing Loch to go farther into him. “More, please, oh jays, Loch, please, want you,” he pleaded, writhing wantonly beneath the bluerider. “So good, so sharding good.”

The bluerider flew his lover hard and fast, his hand coming down to stroke and knead Dak’s cock, milking him with his hand just as surely as Dak milked L’chiel with his body. “That’s it, sweet baby, oh yeah, c’mon, work yourself on me, oh yeah, fuck my hand like I’m fucking you. Come for me, D’ken, come for your lover, come for me.”

As if the words were the permission he’d been waiting for, Dak screamed his pleasure as he exploded in Loch’s hand, his body clenching around the thick shaft filling him. He slammed back against the other man, taking him impossibly deeper, which ripped another scream of ecstasy from him.

“Loch!” he wailed, his entire body shuddering in the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt.

Loch shuddered and groaned as he felt Dak clamp down on his cock amidst his own orgasm. It was torture and bliss at the same time. It was too intense for words. It was all that was needed to send L’chiel over the edge of his own orgasm, and he poured hot seed into the tight channel spasming around him as he continued to pound into D’ken’s now pliant body.

Collapsing and rolling at the same time, taking Dak with him as he rolled, Loch relaxed into the bed. “ _That_ was simply exquisite, my D’ken. Absolutely perfect.”

Totally limp with satiation, Dak could only moan wordlessly in agreement. Nothing had ever felt so intense before, not in all his previous flights. He couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone but Loch again. He cuddled closer, feeling incredibly content lying in the bluerider’s embrace. “I love you,” he finally murmured, rubbing his cheek against one of L’chiel’s hands like a purring feline.

“I’ve waited a long time to hear that,” the weyrlingmaster second sighed, pulling his mate closer. “Tomorrow we move you in. Tomorrow we let the Weyr know that you’re my mate... no one but me flies you from this moment on, my heart,” the older man murmured possessively.

“Haven’t wanted anyone but you since I first saw you,” D’ken admitted. He raised his head to pout at the bluerider. “Didn’t expect you to make me wait two Turns for you though!

“Oh! First thing we have to do is cancel my transfer. I’m not leaving you,” he said emphatically. “D’rel should be pleased though. We’re still trying to get riders to transfer in, so I’m sure he’d rather not transfer anyone out.

“Then we can move me in,” he added happily. “Jays, I can hardly believe this is real. I must be dreaming.”

L’chiel pinched the young man soundly on his ass, grinning wickedly when he yelped and rubbed his ass where he’d been assaulted. “Feel like a dream to you, lover?” he laughed.

“Ow!” Dak yelped, pouting at the bluerider. “Brute! That hurt.” He smirked at his mate. “I think you need to kiss it better.”

“And I think you and I need to get some sleep,” the weyrlingmaster second replied with a wry grin. “Tomorrow we start our life together, and I want it to start as early as possible. I’m not waiting another day to have you in my home and my heart - right where you belong, D’ken.”

Smiling, Dak cuddled close again, sighing contentedly as L’chiel’s arms wrapped around him. He finally was where he belonged, where he’d wanted to be for Turns. “All mine,” he murmured as his eyes closed and he sank down into sleep.


End file.
